


Stay with me

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Choking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Smutty Saturday request: Hot shower sex with Duff🖤
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 15





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a tumblr user on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

The clock on Y/N’s bedside table marked the most dreaded hour of the morning. The one when she had to get up from Duff’s embrace.

“C'mon baby I’m going to be late…” Y/N moaned as Duff continued to nibble on her neck, his hand rubbing her clit. Despite her protest, she really didn’t want him to move away.

“Can’t leave my girl hanging like this baby. You gotta let me finish you. It’s a matter of pride!” He stated dramatically, pulling his head from her neck.

Y/N giggled. “Okay then. Join me in the shower so I don’t get too late?” She suggested, a laugh leaving her body as Duff picked her up effortlessly and started to walk to the bathroom.

“See, that’s one of the reasons I love you.” He smiled, setting her down once they were inside the shower.

Y/N turned on the water and started kissing Duff while they waited for it got turn hot. Once it did, she pushed him under the water, letting wet their bodies.

Duff had her pulled flush against him as he picked up her shampoo and poured some on his hand, beginning to wash her hair for her.

Y/N smiled at the action and took it as an opportunity to repay the care he had been giving her while they were in bed. Her hand wrapped around his cock and began to pump it, feeling his fingers momentarily gripping her hair before resuming their previous movements.

“I won’t be able to fuck you if you make me cum first.” He mumbled between kisses.

“You’ll find a way to make us even.” She smirked as his hands finally left her head, letting the water remove the shampoo

“No I want to fuck you.” He whined childishly. “Turn around for me sweets.” He asked, removing her hand from his cock.

She complied and supported herself against the wall, the contrast between it’s temperature and her body’s making her nipples get perkier than they were before. She felt Duff press his cock against her and she moved her ass against him, getting herself a slap to her right butt cheek.

“Miss seeing your ass all red for me baby. It’s been a while.” He said as he pushed himself inside her.

Y/N moaned, letting her head drop forward. He began to move shortly after, one of his hands finding her clit and rubbing it while the other one wrapped around her throat. Not squeezing, just teasing.

“Duff…” She moaned as he pulled against his chest.

“You feel so warm baby… God you’re perfect.” He too moaned, fastening his movements.

Y/N began to push her hips against his in tempo with his thrusts, making them hit her harder. Their moans joined each other in the air, sounding almost like one as the sound of skin clapping against skin began to join.

“Duff please…” Y/N asked even though she was not sure about what she wanted.

Duff seemed to understand her. His hand closed a bit more tightly around her throat and his thrusts got even faster, his moans as well as hers getting louder.

“C'mon baby. I want you to come all over my cock before I fill you up…” He moaned with his mouth glued to her ear.

His deep voice echoing inside her head along with a the other pornographic noises seemed to make the trick for her. She began to clench down on him, moaning his name over and over. The feeling of her orgasm triggered his as well and he soon came, shooting is cum inside her warm pussy.

They rode their highs together and eventually Duff’s hand came to hug her around her middle.

“I need to go…” She mumbled. She really didn’t want to.

“Will your boss kill you if you miss today’s shift?” Duff asked, kissing her temple.

“Well, there is a cold making everyone sick that could keep me home for at least two days but-”

“Great. You’re staying right here with me.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“I won’t get paid and we can’t loose any money Duff.” She scolded, turning around to face him.

“Yes we can. I don’t mind drinking the cheapest vodka and eating the cheapest cereals if it means I get to have you for myself.” He kissed her lips, moving his hands to cup her face.

Y/N grinned between the kiss. She didn’t mind it either.


End file.
